


Who names their dog after a bear?

by Drkaihusky



Series: Cats love dogs [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara owns a huge dogger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-11 20:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10473648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drkaihusky/pseuds/Drkaihusky
Summary: 'It was raining, ok!' -Catherine Jane Grant





	1. Cat, meet Panda

Kara was just watching a movie with her large pooch. Who would visit on this stormy day? She petted her dog. He scooted closer against her. She had adopted the husky a while back. He reminded her of Krypton. He was alone and scared, much like she had been. His name was Panda. Kara thought it was adorable. Panda's nose nuzzled her hand. She smiled. And then there was a knock. Kara frowned and used her X-ray vision. Panda sniffed and suddenly got up from her lap excitedly. He barked at the door. Kara quickly put on her glasses and opened her door.

Cat Grant was just in the area. She wasn't visiting Kara on purpose or anything. She would never admit it if she was... Which she wasn't! Not at all! She showed up in front of her assistant's door because it was raining and her car broke down magically. She knocked and waited. Did a dog just bark? No, Cat. You are being delusional, stop it. The door finally opened. 'Finally, Kier- Aaaah!!!' A large dog jumped her. 'Panda, no! Panda! Down boy!' Cat lost her balance and fell flat on her ass. The dog nuzzled the side of her face. 'Miss Grant! Are you ok? Panda, here boy!'  The dog named Panda went to his master's side. Kara helped Cat up. 'Miss Grant, I'm so sorry! He doesnt meet too many new people...' Cat just stared bewildered at her. 'Who names their dog after a bear?' She sputtered. Kara looked at the husky and laughed. 'I have no idea, Miss Grant, Panda is a rescue dog from the shelter two blocks away.' Cat eyed the happy pupper. Usually dogs weren't this happy around her. 'Would you like to come in?' Cat looks at Kara. The girl was eyeing her drenched clothes. 'I didn't plan to stand here like a tree, Kiera.' She said in her well known snappy way and marched inside past Kara, who eyed her dog cheerfully following her.

Kara was staring at Cat, who currently wore her clothes, snuggled up with Panda onto the couch. Cat caught her staring. 'What is it, Kiera?' Kara looked at her boss. The blonde curls, messy from the rain, the pretty eyes... Kara just chuckled. 'Would you like some tea? Coffee?' Cat's eyes softened for a second. 'Tea will do just fine.'


	2. Oops he did it again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carter is worried.

'Mom, where are you?' Her son's voice squeaked a bit. 'Im at Kiera's, Sweetheart.' 'At Kara's? Hi Kara!' Cat winced as her son yelled that through the phone right into her ear. 'It was raining.' She said. 'I didn't ask anything, mom.' Carter chuckled. 'When do **I** get to see Kara again? I miss her.' Cat was about to answer that, but Panda the husky decided it was his time to play with the phone and barked into it. 'Panda, no!' Cat said to the dog, but he excitedly jumped on her lap in response. 'Mom, is that a **dog**?' Carter asked and Cat could almost hear the sparkles in his eyes. 'It's Kiera's.' 'I think he likes you, mom.' Carter laughed. Kara managed to pull Panda off her lap. She threw his ball away and the goofy dog ran after it. Cat was distracted by it. Only for a moment. So she had said yes without thinking to a question het son had asked. 'Okay mom, see you in a bit! Bye!' He hung up. Cat stared at her phone. What the hell had she said yes to? Panda was chewing on the rubber ball near the kitchen. 'Miss Grant, are you ok? Is there something wrong with-' Cat lunged in Kara's direction, grabbed the girl by the collar of her shirt and kissed her. Kara was all frozen, but then she put her arms around Cat's waist and kissed her back. Cat broke away and rested her forehead against Kara's. They sat like that for a while. Until Carter arrived. 'Hey Kara!' He greeted her. Panda excitedly barked. Cat snoved as he just sniffed Carter's clothes instead of jumping him like he had jumped her. Kara found it adorable. Cat stepped forward to greet her son as well, but something under her foot squeacked. Panda's ears jolted up and he turned around and jumped her. Again. Cat lost her balance. Again. But this time, Kara caught her. Cat had to try very hard not to blush like a schoolgirl. Carter laughed. 'Mom. He really likes you!' 'Oh he does!' Kara said. 'He usually only jumpes me when I get home.' Cat lost the battle with her bidy and blushed anyway. 'Mom, are you ok?' 'Im fine, sweetheart.' She quickly said. 'Panda just surprised her.' Kara laughed. 'He jumped her when I opened the door too.' 'Did you now, puppy?' Carter asked him. Panda just wagged with his tail.

After the first movie, Carter had asked Kara if he could use the restroom. Kara had told him where the restroom was and he quickly went. As soon as her son was out of the room, Cat kissed Kara again. Kara immeadiately responded. Panda was sniffing around the kitchen. Kara heard the restroomdoor open and pulled away. Cat smiled innocently at her son. But when she didnt look, he narrowed his eyes. Kara put on another movie. Carter studied Kara and his mom. They sat a bit away from one another... But they slightly leaned towards eachother! Carter rolled his eyes. He was slowly getting what was happening. His mom was dating Kara! Why hadn't they told him?


	3. The dog did it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place a bit after the last two chapters...

How the hell did this happen... Carter and Kara stared helpless at one another. 'She is going to kill us.' Carter gulped. 'It was nice knowing you, buddy.' 'We could say the dog did it... She can't get mad at him.' 'She locked him up in the kitchen and took the key with her. She took precautions, Carter...' 'Where the hell did she even get that ugly vase from? Mom **hates**  pink... Maybe if we clean up the pieces she won't notice?' 'We could try that, but I think she will notice it's gone... She has great eye for detail.' They both groaned at that.

Cat returned home from the meeting and saw her son and her assistant being all fidgety and twitchy. Suspicious... She took the key and opened the kitchen. A happy husky jumped up to say hello. She scratched under his chin. Carter awkwardly scooted closer to Kara. She eyed the two again. 'Okay you two, what happened here while I was gone?' Kara nearly fainted. Carter just stared. 'Eh, nothing.' Silence fell. Cat narrowed her eyes and Kara gave in. 'Okay I give up! We did it! We broke the vase!' Kara squeaked. 'What vase?' Cat was confused. 'The ugly pink one...' Carter said with a tiny voice. 'Ugly pink one... I dont have a pi- Oh! You mean the horrid thing my mother bought me for Christmas?' Cat laughed. 'I was gonna throw that out.' Carter let out a relieved sigh. Kara just stared at her boss. 

How the hell did this happen... Cat was only getting a glass of water... She wasnt expecting the huge dogger. Who **would**  expect a dog to say hello in the middle of the night? So yeah, she had thrown her glass in the air and poored the water on the floor while screaming murderously. She lost her balance and slipped. And thats how Kara and Carter found her when they rushed in and turned on the lights. Cat Grant flat on her butt into a pool of water and broken glass at the other side of the room. 'The dog did it!' Cat squeaked. Kara and Carter looked at eachother. And then they just burted out into laughter.  


	4. A day out with Panda the dog

He barked excitedly at Carter. The boy was tying a bandana around his neck. Or trying to. Panda just didn't feel like staying still. Carter finally tied it and hooked the leash onto Panda's collar underneath it.  Panda gave him a friendly lick. Carter chuckled. 'Who's a good boy?' He asked him. Panda barked. He was the good boy! Silly Carter. Kara came into the living room. 'She's still not ready, is she?' He asked with an amused tone. Kara snorted. 'How'd you know?' She asked playfully. 'I lived with her a looong time.' They both chuckled. Then Kara eyed her dog. She gave Carter a mischievous look. He caught on and snorted as Kara picked Panda up. She carried him to the bathroom. 'Kara, honey, can you hand me my- Aaaahhh!' Panda had licked her shoulder and thus scared the shit out her. As usual. Cat heard her son laugh. She narrowed her eyes. Kara just put Panda down and held his leash. She gave Cat a soft kiss on her nose. 'Are you ready?' Cat sighed. 'You _idiot._ '

 

Carter was excited about this trip. It had been a while since he and his mom had gone on one. But this time their little family had expanded to Kara and a certain other puppy. He found it impressive that the two of them had somehow gotten his mom to agree on a long walk in the woods. It was a big event for dogowners with a mini-dog festival later in the afternoon. Carter liked the idea of a long walk and a party afterwards. They all got in the car. Panda excitedly kept nuzzling Carter in the backseat. Kara chuckled at the sight and dared to touch Cat's beloved radio. She put on Panda's favorite song. Also know as the song he sang to. Result: Cat had to endure the three of them howling Mariah Carey's _I will always love you._  The rest of the ride consisted of a howl concerto. Because after the first song came a-HA's _Take on me._

Cat drank from the coffee Kara had bought her. This day had been fun. Carter and Panda had happily walked together through the woods. Kara had laughed. Cat found the expression on her girlfriend's face to be very... Home-y. Kara had been very confused when Cat had kissed her, but didn't complain. Kara loved kissing Cat. She was like her dog, a fan of kissing Cat. Panda nuzzled her leg. She looked down at him and smiled at the adorable husky. He took that as a sign to jump her, of course. Cat caught him and held him close. She was used to his jumps by now. She looked adoringly at the big dogger. He stuck his tongue out. Yes... Cat liked this life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Supercat will stay my darling boat lmao


End file.
